Famous Love and Famous Friendships
by Inukagfan95
Summary: Being a superstar isn't easy for Inuyasha and Kagome, especially when they are being followed by the paparazzi. But what will happen if their feelings start showing up while working as an actor/singer/model.
1. Life as a Superstar

Famous Love and Famous Frienships

By: InuKagFan95

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Inuyasha and if I did, Kikyo would've stayed dead . I'm a true Kikyo hater so don't expect for me to write anything good about her or expect her to be in all of my stories. That goes to the Kikyo fans. All of those who are a true Kikyo hater are AWESOME!!!**

**Chapter 1: The News**

******Kagome's P.O.V**

_It was a quiet and windy afternoon in Tokyo, Japan on October 1 and I was thankful because of that because I had time to type things down on my journal. Lately, I've been so busy writing lyrics for my new song called"Hear Me", and "Decode" preparing a concert that I'm having with my best friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha is an actor/ singer and sometimes he models new men clothing when he is asked of course. I've known Inuyasha ever since we were born since our parents knew each other during their high school years and I'm happy that we are still best friends even to this day. Did I mention that I have a huge crush on him. I had a huge crush on him ever since I was 13 and Inuyasha was 14 years old. I acted like I wasn't interested in having a relationship with him, but in reality, I was so interested. I have other best friends, like Sango, Rin, Ayame, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Sesshy aka Sesshomaru, and of course Inuyasha. All of them are famous as well by either being an actor/ singer/ model or a fashion designer and we are like brothers and sisters since I've known most of them at the age of 5, I've known Sesshy, and Inuyasha since I was born. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm an actress/ singer/ model. I'm known as one of the most famous superstar in the world along with my best friends, making us noticeable whenever we go somewhere as a group or separately, but I'm used to this ever since I became a superstar at the age of fourteen, four years ago. I live with my best friends, all eight of them, in our mansion that has twenty rooms, which is the coolest thing ever since we live in the same house that is huge. I also have my little brother, Souta and Sango's brother, Kohaku living with us. Both of them go to the same private middle school away from all of the publicity that will happen in their public school just for having famous sisters, which was cool for them but at the same time it wasn't because they were followed by paparazzi on their way to school or on their way back home. So technically, it was hard for them since they are in a public school and both our mom and Sango's decided that it would be best if Souta and Kohaku went to the same private school and live with us since all of our parents are in a business trip/vacation for a month, away from all of this publicity that we are having from the paparazzi. I desperately wanted to get a vacation with my friends so that I would have time to relax and have normal life, at least for a while. It's fun having 8 roommates living at a mansion, including myself. The mansion was newly made the same year we bought it. We bought the house 4 months after everything in the house was the way it was suppose to be because at the time the house was to be made, we had a family friend who has made houses for celebrities before, so all of us pitched some ideas on what we wanted the house to look like in the inside/outside and where we wanted the house to be located at, then we had the chance to move all of our stuff in during the 4th month. It was an exciting experience for all of us since we put our ideas and creativity in it, proving that this is our house._

"Kagome" yelled the anxious Inuyasha

Kagome heard his calling and decided to finish typing her journal for the day.

_Well, I have to go now since Inuyasha is calling me, and trust me, whenever he calls someone, he won't stop calling them until they answer to his callings. See you later!_

As soon as Kagome shut down her computer, she went to Inuyasha.

"So what's up?" asked I asked

" Oh yea I have some great news!" said a smirking Inuyasha

" What is it" I repeated

"What if I told you that I found one of the most famous producer/director who wants to meet you this weekend and help you with your upcoming albums?" said Inuyasha in a voice that says "I'm so happy for you"

I looked at Inuyasha in a confused way, wondering who he was talking about and why he said it as if he was happy for me. Then I stop to think what he just said. He was talking about Akimato, the most famous producer/director there is in Japan. I was shocked to hear that Akimato, one of my favorite producer/director wanted to meet me and help me with my upcoming albums.

I smiled at this and wondered if Inuyasha did really get Akimato to come and meet me next week. So I tested him to see if what he said was going to really happen.

Is he really coming this weekend?!" I said in an anxious way that made me hope that Akimato was really coming to meet up with me.

"Yes, he is" said a smirking Inuyasha, waiting to see my reaction toward this news

Before I squealed, Inuyasha covered his ears so that my excitement about the whole situation wouldn't affect his ears. After I finished my squealing, I ran towards him and I hugged him, showing off my appreciation for what he did. While I was hugging him, I started feeling like I had butterflies inside my stomach. I then knew that I was my crush for him could be something more. It could be that I am in love with Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I stood there shocked by the fact that my best friend just hugged me. My heart started to beat faster than usual and my cheeks began to flush. I hugged her back, hoping that this moment would never end, but I knew that I had to let go. It's hard for me to control my blushing whenever we stand to close to each other because I had a crush on Kagome ever since I was 12 years old and now I accept my love for her. I accepted that I was in love with her 4 years ago, when I was 15 and Kagome was 14. I wasn't sure if she felt the same way as I have for 4 years, but in my mind, I believe that she feels the same way because of how she acts around me.

Everything is different now. I'm now 19 years old and she is 18 years old. It's too difficult having these feelings for her and live together at the same house with our friends, including my annoying ass of a big brother, Sesshomaru, or what I like to call him, Fluffy. Though my brother and I fight a lot, I appreciate the fact that he as well since he's the only relative that I have who is watching over me. At least for a while until our parents come back from their business trip/vacation, which will be for a month, then they will be coming back to our house to pick up Kagome's little brother and Sango's as well, but that is until they are assigned to another business trip. That is when they leave Souta and Kohaku at our house.

As soon as I thought of Kagome, I remembered that I have a new song that I made that I wanted to have Kagome sing. She's the only one that I know that can really sing, that's why I want her to sing with me. The song I wrote is called "Star-struck". I thought of this song like two days ago, when I had nothing to do in the mansion or with anybody I decided to go to my room and think of a song and when I did, I thought of singing the song with another singer. That singer would be Kagome. I picked Kagome to sing for this part because I have heard the songs that she wrote and I have to say, that she makes the songs not just for herself or anybody that she knew in her live, but also she wrote those songs to the fans that can really relate to the story (songs) that Kagome tells by singing. That's what makes Kagome so different to other celebrities. and so special. But this song is dedicated to no one actually, it's just that once I thought of the song, I went straight to putting it down on a separate piece of paper. This song describes how a guy feels when he sees a girl and tries to flirt with them, and it also describes a girl feels when the guy is trying to flirt with her and it gets her upset on how he flirts.

"Kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha?" said Kagome, who looked worried just by the look of her eyes.

"I made a song called Star-stuck and I was thinking if you can sing with me? I also made the song for the concert with a little help from Akimato who wanted to work with both of us."

"Really Inuyasha? You want me to sing Star-struck with you?" said Kagome with an excited tone.

"Yes and the day I made that song, I thought that you should sing that song with me as well."

"Awesome!" said Kagome, who ran towards Inuyasha, giving him a friendly hug, not showing that she is in love with him.

I chuckled at this and I gave her a friendly hug too, but I made the friendly hug look like I'm only interested in her as a friend not anything else. In reality, I'm interested in having the chance to date Kagome, as well as becoming her boyfriend by Christmas. Ever since I took interest in Kagome, my life changed. I'm no longer thinking of her as a sister, or as a friend. I think of her as my girlfriend, or soon-to-be girlfriend. As little kids, Kagome and I used to hang out with each other most of the time, but as we start growing, we became famous and it was really tough for us to have time to hang out as a group since I'm either doing a movie/cameo on a show, writing songs for my album, or doing some modeling. Kagome will be to busy since she is on t.v. shows/movies, writing her songs for her next album, and going on some parts of the world to model. She, while going to some parts of the world, takes us with her and we come back at night to our mansion. Luckily, the mansion is far away from everybody else so that all of us wouldn't get bothered by the paparazzi and we have our very own place to take the helicopter when we want to go on some parts of the world and come back the same day but almost at night.

While we were hugging, everything started to feel awkward that I decided to let her go. After the whole feeling awkward situation, I told Kagome that she is going to make up the lyrics for her part in the song, while I write my part of the song and when I finish I would let her type her part for the song and then she would give me a copy of the one that she put her lyrics in. She agreed with the idea and we both went our separate ways to our bedrooms. Then I remembered something, I forgot to give Kagome the lyrics. So I got out of my bed, and I went to Kagome's room, not knowing that I wasn't wearing a shirt at all, just my pajama pants that I usually wear with a white t-shirt. I arrived in Kagome's room and I started knocking the door gently so that I won't cause any attention.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I was happy to know that Inuyasha would chose me for one of his songs. At that time when he told me about his new song and how he wanted to have me sing for him, I was shocked and surprised about it. But, how can I put down my own lyrics if I don't have it. I thought of this for a while until I heard a gentle knock on my door. I went to open the door to see a shirtless Inuyasha. I blushed, while I was looking at him seeing that he was only wearing his pajama pants.

"Um, what's up?" I asked trying to shake the blush that I had on my face so that he wouldn't get suspicious about emotions.

"I forgot to give you the lyrics for "Star-struck" said Inuyasha who was just as embarrassed as I was about the whole situation

"It's okay, really. I forgot to ask you for the lyrics"

"Don't worry about it. Look on the bright side, we both forgot something

As soon as I heard this, I blushed. Inuyasha, being the good friend that he is, decided to make a joke for forgetting about handing the lyrics and not being able to ask. Weird thing is that we were always shy even in the past as little kids. We both surpassed this and what helped was being on stage in front of the fans. I'm grateful for that.

It was quiet again and now everything started to feel awkward again. Hoping that this feeling would go away, Inuyasha handed me the lyrics and explained to me what the song is about. It helped since I was about to ask him the question that he just answered for me. I thanked him and he nodded. He then left to his room, while I was still outside of my bedroom. I took a deep breathe and I went inside my room. I closed the door and I began to read the lyrics.

After I finished reading the lyrics, I was impressed because of the way Inuyasha described the meaning of the song that pretty much went along with the lyrics. I decided to make some changes and it only took me 10 whole minutes to think and type my part for the song. When I finished typing the song and putting my part in it, I printed the song and I put it on top of my dresser for tomorrow morning so that I can turn it in to Inuyasha and I went back to sleep, thinking about him and the song that we are going to sing together.


	2. The Start Of Recording A New Song

Chapter 2: The New Song (Kagome's P.O.V)

It was 9:00 a.m. and I was still asleep. Not knowing that Inuyasha wakes up by 8:00 a.m., I decided to wake up so that I can give Inuyasha the lyrics wondering what he was going to say about since he thinks of writing songs more strictly than I do. Reason why is because I'm more into my acting career and modeling career that I barely have time to think of new songs. Thanks to Inuyasha this can help me catch up with my album for my fans. It took me 10 minutes to finish what I had to finish in the bathroom, meaning that I don't want to leave the bathroom looking like Frankensteins bride, especially when Inuyasha is always downstairs. So I prefer looking my best when I wake up, go out, eat, or sleep.

I got out of the bathroom, I grabbed the lyrics from the dresser and I left with it downstairs to search for Inuyasha. Luckily, Inuyasha was the only one downstairs, meanwhile, the others are upstairs on either different/same floor together. Just by looking at him, I started to get nervous. I had this feeling before, but only three years ago and I controlled it ever since so that no one would know that I had I crush on my best friend, the actor/singer/ sometimes model, Inuyasha. But right now it isn't a crush anymore. It's more like love and it scares me because of the rejection that I would receive after I tell him how I feel about him. That's when I saw him walking towards me.

"Hey Kagome" said Inuyasha with a smile on his face that will make me usually blush.

"Hi" I said as I responded back his greeting, blushing too

"Did you have a good sleep?" said a concerned Inuyasha, who right now was wondering if I had any nightmares so that he can comfort me like he always does when I have a nightmare.

"If you say so, then yes I did have a good sleep" as I told him this, I looked at him shyly, wondering what he was thinking about and that's when I remembered about the lyrics to the song

"Good to know"

"Um Inuyasha, I finished my part for the song and I have it typed"

"Okay" said Inuyasha, who started skimming through the lyrics so that he can see if I did it the way he imagined it or the exact opposite.

While he was skimming through the paper, my hands started getting a little bit shaky from my anxiety towards his reacting for the part that I wrote. I kept looking at his face to see his reaction and all I saw was a smile that says "I'm impressed" and "I love it". I started to worry because Inuyasha wasn't saying anything since he started reading the lyrics.

He looked at me from his state-of-shock and he looked at me in an impressed way with one of his famous smiles that he used on me earlier ago. I was about to faint right on the spot, but luckily I didn't.

"This is great Kagome, I love it" He hugs me while finishing what he just said and I blushed. I made sure that once he hugged me, I would hug him back so that he wouldn't be suspicious about the whole hugging thing.

"You know what we can do, let's go to the studio and get the song recorded so that when Akimato arrives, he would already know how the song will sound like" said Inuyasha

After Inuyasha told me this, we went to the recording studio and once we arrived, you can see every instrument that you can think of. My favorite of them all are the Ibanez Electric Guitar. All of us are good at playing the instruments that are in this studio. Inuyasha knows how to play technically every guitar, drums, piano, and every other instrument that you have heard of. I know how to play every guitar that has been made, piano, keyboard, and drums especially the guitars that have two necks. Miroku knows how to play the piano, and every guitar that has been made. Sango knows how to play the keyboard, drums, piano, and a little bit of guitar (she just started playing a little bit). Sesshomaru knows how to play every instrument that has been made, even the difficult ones, he then helped Inuyasha learn how to play with some instruments. Rin knows how to play the keyboard, Shippo knows how to play the drums, Kouga knows how to play the piano, guitar, and drums, and Ayame knows how too play with the keyboard and drums. Its cool though but those are the major instruments that we focus on.

Inuyasha picked up the phone, calling Sesshomaru since he knows his way through the recording studio and later came in 10 minutes later.

"So what's up?" Sesshomaru asked us wondering why he was called while he was having some alone time by himself without us interrupting but I guess that's just a little too late.

"Well both of us wrote this new song called "Star-Struck" and we need help recording it so that Akimato could hear it when he arrives this weekend" I told Sesshomaru in a way that will get him to do it for us since I think of Sesshy aka Sesshomaru as a big brother to me. While doing this, Sesshy looked at me and gave in to the look that I was giving him. It was the puppy dog face that he hated so much because he always gave in to the look, just like Inuyasha. That's something they both have in common. Just thinking about this made me laugh on the inside, not on the outside because if I do, I would get into a serious problem with the both of them and that scared me. So instead I decided to stay quiet and not laugh, seeing how Sesshomaru fell over such a silly face expression that many guys would obviously fall for. Though I'm glad that the puppy dog face was invented because I don't have to think of a way to get something that I need/want by trying to bribe any of my friends, I could just use the puppy dog face.

Anyways, I notice that Sesshomaru was already seated down the chair waiting for me to go get prepared to record the song for the album. I took a deep breath, trying to release all the stress/worrying that I will be having while I perform and I entered at the second part of the room, where I saw Inuyasha already there, sitting with the microphone in front of him, with the earphones on his ears and staring at me at the same time. I blushed when I noticed him staring at me, not letting his eyes off of mine. His eyes showed longing, adoration, and love. I wondered why his eyes were showing off those feelings and why did it look as if those feelings were meant for me. I ignored it, thinking that Inuyasha doesn't have feelings for me. Then again, he does live with me as one of my roommates and it's very difficult to live with someone who you are madly in love with ever since you were in the beginning of your teenage years and someone who you knew ever since you were born too. After seeing this I broke away our stare. I went to sit next to him and I put on the earphones, ready to sing this song and get it over with. It is going to be a long day.


	3. StarStrucked

**A/N: The songs in this chapter will be Star-Struck from 30h!3 ft. Katy Perry and Star-Struck from Lady Gaga**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Inuyasha. I only own him in this story and my other fanfics.**

**Famous love and Famous Friendships**

**Chapter 3: Star-Strucked**

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

I was shock to believe that Kagome had written a song without telling him about it because ever since we became famous, both of us usually heard each other's new song before it airs on the radio, and we gave each other comments about the new songs or even tips for the video. But this time, she didn't tell me and that upset me. I soon got over it when we were going to start of recording the song. At least my version that is. Reason why I got over the whole "not knowing about Kagome's new song" is because I'm curious on how the song is going to be. This was my final thought, before I took a seat next to Kagome.

Right before we were going to start off with the song, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, and Rin appeared. Just by looking at them, you can tell that they were upset. I looked at them annoyingly, wondering why they showed up at the wrong time and right when both Kagome and I were going to sing Star-Struck.

"Why are you guys here!" I yelled angrily, while staring at the intruders who just showed up.

"We are here because you two have a new song and both of you didn't tell us" said Sango, who was obviously pissed off at us for doing that.

"How did you guys find out that we have a new song?" asked a confused Kagome

I was wondering the same thing because the only person that I told about my new song was Kagome and Sesshomaru, and just now before the rest of the gang appeared, I figured out about Kagome's version of Star-Struck.

"Tabloids" said Miroku

Both Kagome and I sighed, knowing how the tabloids love to make things up and ruin everything. Then, I stared at Kagome and I notice that she wanted her song to be a surprise to her fans, but her surprise was ruined by the tabloids, just by the look of her eyes. They hold sadness, shock, and unconfident on even doing the song.

"Kagome, don't worry about it, you can surprise your fans when you make another song, and this time we make sure it will become a surprise, okay" I told Kagome, grabbing her arm and forcing her to my chest.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" said a tearful Kagome

"No problem, Kagome"

"Okay, can we get on with the program and start recording both songs please" said Sesshomaru was impatient at the moment.

"Alright already, let's go Kagome"

"Okay, Inuyasha"

After our last remark, both Kagome and I headed towards the other side of the recording room, where the instruments were. Miroku and the others were staring at us while we made it to our seats.

"Ready" Sesshomaru asked'

"Ready" I replied

While Sesshomaru was getting ready, I was clearing up my throat so that my voice wouldn't sound messed up while I'm singing. The microphones were in front of us and Sesshomaru nodded as a sign that says that the microphone is on and the music is starting. We both nodded back and got ready.

_(Music Starts) _

_(Inuyasha)_

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go (whistle, whistle)_

_That's the way they all come through like (whistle, whistle)_

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you (whistle, whistle)_

_That's the ways she come through like (whistle, whistle)_

_(Kagome)_

_Cause I just set them up,_

_just set them up, just set _

_them up to knock them down_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Cause I just set them up,_

_just set them up, just set_

_them up to knock them down_

_(Together)_

_I think I should know, how_

_To make love to something _

_Innocent without leaving _

_my fingerprints out, how_

_L-O-V-E's just _

_another word I never _

_learned to pronounce_

_How, do I say I'm sorry_

_cause the word is never_

_gonna come out now_

_L-O-V-E' s just _

_another word I never_

_learned to pronounce_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Tight jeans, Double D's_

_makin' me go (whistle, whistle)_

_All the people on the street _

_know (whistles, whistles)_

_Iced-out, lit-up make the _

_kids go (whistle, whistle)_

_All the people on the street _

_know (whistle, whistle)_

_(Kagome)_

_Cause I just set them up,_

_just set them up, just set _

_them up to knock them down_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Cause I just set them up,_

_just set them up, just set_

_them up to knock them down_

_(Together)_

_I think I should know, how_

_To make love to something _

_Innocent without leaving _

_my fingerprints out, how_

_L-O-V-E's just _

_another word I never _

_learned to pronounce_

_How, do I say I'm sorry_

_cause the word is never_

_gonna come out now_

_L-O-V-E' s just _

_another word I never_

_learned to pronounce_

_(Kagome)_

_You know that type _

_of sh** just don't work_

_on me (whistles, whistles)_

_Whistling then trying to flirt _

_with me _

_Don't take it personally (whistle, whistle)_

_Cause we were never in love (whistle, whistle)_

_It doesn't really _

_matter who you say_

_you are (whistle, whistle)_

_Sing it out the _

_window, of your car_

_(whistle, whistle)_

_And find another girl_

_across the bar_

_(whistle, whistle)_

_Cause L-O-V-E 's not_

_what this was_

_(whistle, whistle) _

_(Together)_

_I think I should know, how_

_To make love to something _

_Innocent without leaving _

_my fingerprints out, how_

_L-O-V-E's just _

_another word I never _

_learned to pronounce_

_How, do I say I'm sorry_

_cause the word is never_

_gonna come out now_

_L-O-V-E' s just _

_another word I never_

_learned to pronounce_

_(Music Ends)_

"Nice job, Kagome"

"Thanks, Inuyasha"

As we finished praising each other's work, Sesshomaru called us to go in the room that he is at so that he can show us how the song sounds like, saying that they were not done yet since Kagome has to record her song, which cut down this whole praising our work in the studio short.

When we arrived to the other part of the studio, Sesshomaru showed us how we sounded like and I was both proud of myself and Kagome, since she helped through the song. I thanked my half-brother, knowing that I had to, if I wanted my albums to go in stores and my songs to be heard on the radio. That's when Kagome asked me for a favor. She wanted me to sing in some parts of her version of Star-Struck. Of course I agreed and we both headed back to the other part of the studio.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"Are you ready" Sesshomaru asked

"Yea, start the music" I said in an anxious way, while staring at Inuyasha. I then closed my eyes, releasing all of the stress away from my body, and I took hold of the microphone.

_(Music Starts)_

_(Kagome)_

_Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track_

Groove slam, work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
Gaga in the room, so starstruck

_Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom_

Rollin' up to the club on the weekend  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'  
Blow my heart up

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table  
I'm so star struck

So star struck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, bick a bick a reverse

So star struck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

_(Inuyasha)  
Hey, lived all my life really, really is that him?  
I haven't seen here before, and she got all them big rims  
It's it like cash flow, my baby don't trip  
Should shawty say hand over your signature right here_

Like a just a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign  
How she add it up, a fanatic and I think it's going down  
She's so star struck, the gal all stuck  
I shoulda had an overdose on too many Starbucks

Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stack taller  
Stunna soon let the top back on that Chevy impala  
Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballers  
What do you call that when you're shawty with two daughters?

But that's another chapter, slow lover bachelor  
I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor  
Complete swagger, there go the dagger  
Got what she want, shawty happily ever after

_(Kagome)  
I'm so star struck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?_

Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track

Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track

Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, I'm so, I'm so

Star struck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so star struck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so, I'm so

_(Music Ends)_

After I finished this song, I looked at everybody and they all had the same expression in their faces. It was shock and impressed. Everybody clapped. I was happy and I put the microphone where it was suppose to be and then I ran to Inuyasha, so that I can hug him, showing my appreciation for him helping me with my new song when he didn't have to. I felt him hug me back, that's when I started blushing. We both let go of each other because we felt like we were being watched and we were, by Sesshy, and the others.

Inuyasha and I both went to the other side of the recording studio and were congratulated on our song and how we made it sound cool and funny at the same time. They also gave us a compliment about how we added flavor to the songs. We smiled at this and thanked them. I started thinking that our songs will be popular on air in the radio station. Now what we just need to record new songs with Akimato for both albums and everything will go as planned. That will occur on Friday night, which will be in two days, when he will be arriving to help us record the rest of the songs for both our albums and help shoot the videos for 5 of the songs from the album.

So technically, some songs in the album that Inuyasha is going to have will have me singing and the same goes for Inuyasha with my album. That's what makes having one of the most famous superstars as a best friend, especially since they are there for you like Inuyasha is with me. Though that's what makes him so awesome and special to me. While thinking about Inuyasha, I decided to go to say goodnight so that it can already be morning because that's when I have to everything organized and ready before Akimato arrives on the next day.

"_I can't wait" _I said to myself as I started to drift asleep and ended up falling into a deep sleep waiting for the sun to come up the next day.


	4. The Special News

**Chapter 4: The Special News**

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

It was morning already, just a day before the "big" arrival of the one and only Akimato. This is the only reason Kagome was nervous for the whole week. She was worried that she was going to do something that would embarrass herself. She always had the tendency of getting nervous when she meets someone who she greatly admires and ends up saying things that wasn't suppose to come out of her mouth. Now, Kagome isn't like that anymore. She usually calmed herself down when she met someone who's famous that came right on our door. Knowing that she could control herself when she meets a famous person, makes her even more an interesting person, which made me admire her even more by each passing day even though she doesn't know that.

Anyways, I decided to get out of my bed after the 10-hours that I wasted sleeping, and went to the bathroom that is in my room.. After being in the bathroom for 10 minutes, brushing my teeth, and taking a shower, I got out of the bathroom and went to my closet to get the clothes that I'm going to wear today and got ready. Then I went downstairs and I was surprise to see Kagome, who was eating cereal, sitting on a high stool, next to the counter and still wearing her pajamas. I was surprised because I'm always the first one to be awake at 8:00 a.m. and Kagome was always the last one to wake up. But somehow, she woke up before me. There has to be a reason. I continued to stare at her from the stairs until she saw me. And she did. She then noticed that I was there.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" Kagome said, staring at me at the same time.

"Good morning, Kagome" I said to her, smiling.

"Come here, Inuyasha" Kagome said, pointing towards the chair next her, while I went to the refrigerator to get milk for my cereal. After getting the milk, I sat down next to Kagome and she gave me the cereal box.

"Thanks" I told her

"No prob" Kagome told me, smiling

After preparing my breakfast, I started eating my food and Kagome was half way finished. I wanted to talk to Kagome and ask her why she was awake at that time, so I decided to eat the cereal fast. By the time I was finished, I saw Kagome chew on the remaining cereal. I cleaned my mouth with a napkin and she did the same. I looked down at the counter and I started talking.

"Kagome, how come you woke up this morning?"

"I wanted to hear in the radio station the song that we made together and my new song. They both air at 9:00 a.m." Kagome said in an excited tone

"Oh, okay"

"Hey Inuyasha, what do you think Akimato will say when he hears our songs?"

"I'm sure that he will be impressed" I reasured her, knowing that she was scared about what is going to happen tomorrow when Akimato arrives.

"Thanks, Yasha"

I smiled when Kagome called me by one of my nicknames. Usually, she calls me by my name and sometimes when she wants to get what she wants, she calls me "Yasha or "Inu" and make a puppy dog face, so that I can fall for it and do what she pleases, which is why I'm changing that strategy. Did I mention that she uses that same exact strategy on my "cold-hearted" half brother Sesshomaru as well? With Sesshomaru, Kagome calls him "Sesshy" when she needs help from Sesshomaru, whether it is on acting, modeling, or singing, which is when he gives her advices on how not to get nervous in front of the audience or do anything embarrasing. They are like siblings because they both defend each other when needed (It depends on the situation though) and help each other out. Kagome does the same thing with me except we treat each other in a sweet way, most likely in a boyfriend and girlfriend way. Except we are NOT a couple. Sometimes, when Kagome wanted to really piss off Sesshomaru, she calls him "Fluffy", a nickname that he hates the most. Whenever someone called him "Fluffy", he will give off a look that says "Call me that again and you die" with a stare that makes you not want to mess with him ever again. But we still do. That's what makes this so funny.

Just when I was about to talk, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, and Rin were coming down the stairs and were heading towards the kitchen. Except for Kagome and Sango's little bro's who were either still sleeping or around the "Game Room". Sesshomaru was the last one to go to the kitchen.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I said, while grinning at Sesshomaru, who just came in the kitchen, went to the refrigerator to get eggs, and started preparing his breakfast

"Shut up, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said in an annoyed voice

I decided to take it to the next level and piss him off good.

"What's the matter Fluffy, had a bad day?" I said sarcastically

"Inuyasha, you better stop talking or else I'll do it for you" Sesshomaru said while gritting his teeth, showing off his anger, while finishing up his breakfast

"How are you going to shut me up, Fluffy?"

"Seriously Inuyasha, stop it"

I realize that Sesshomaru was getting pissed off, so I decided to intimidate him even more.

"Are you going to hit me, huh?"

"No, I won't. But do you know what I'm going to do, little brother?" Sesshomaru said as he started to smile.

_"He's smiling, this can't be good" _I thought as I started wondering what Sesshomaru is going to do get me back

"I'm going to tell Kagome that YOU, Inuyasha Takahashi, has feelings of love for her" Sesshomaru then smirked when he saw my reaction.

I was shocked to believe that Sesshomaru would stoop that low and especially to me, his own brother. He got me good right there. Somehow, he knew that I have feelings for Kagome and not in a friendship kind of way. More like a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of way. I'll ask him tomorrow and see how he found out my little secret.

"You wouldn't" I said daringly

"Yes I would, so don't you think that I won't tell her because there is a high possibility that I will and you won't stop me"

I stayed quiet for a while and I was about to talk but Sesshomaru interrupted me

"So I suggest that you stop pissing me off or else I will tell that little secret of yours that you've been hiding for a couple of years from now" he said threatining me

"Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Fluffy sir" I snickered

Sesshomaru, just when he was about to leave, gave me a death stare, ignored that last remark that I made, grabbed his breakfast and left to his room.

"What's up with him" I whispered to myself and apparently everybody heard me

"Maybe it's because you intimidated him today" Kagome said while staring at me. I can get lost staring into her eyes for hours and I still don't get tired of staring at those beautiful blue-grayish eyes.

"Well, sometimes I just do it because he intimidates me too" I said trying to point out an obvious without having anyone defending 'him' a.k.a Sesshomaru

"Both of you intimidate each other that most of the time it can be a pain just by being next to you guys." Kagome said

"Keh"

"Just remember that we have to get everything in order so that when Akimato arrives tomorrow, we don't have to procastinate over getting everything ready and looking perfect" Miroku said

"Yea" Shippo agreed on what Miroku just said

"Well let's get this over with" Ayame clapped her hands in a happy way as she said it

**5 hours later**

After 5 hours of hard working, we finally finished cleaning the house. Of course, Sesshomaru helped, but we still were tired after all of the cleaning. It's almost 3 p.m. and we still have the whole day ahead of us. But that still won't cover up the fact that Akimato is coming tomorrow. Everybody was doing something different. Kagome had her laptop, Sango is right next to Kagome, trying to pick up a conversation, Koga and Ayame went to the arcade room as well as Shippo and Rin, and Miroku and I were in the couch, watching tv.

I was the one who was flipping through the channels because the last time All of us let Miroku change the channel, he put on one of those shows that involve sluttish girls, which all of us got annoyed of, and that caused us to smack Miroku the moment we found out about the show. That happened when all of us slept over after we first met and it was in the mansion that Sesshomaru and I used to live in before both of us moved into this mansion. Though our parents still live there, just incase. That's when we all decided not to trust Miroku with the remote control EVER again.

Every now and then, Miroku whines and later on stays quiet everytime we pass through his favorite channel. Good thing he's not like that when important famous people come here to colaborate with either one of us or just all of us. He act's more maturally now and understands the fact that he can't be acting like a perverted person in front of a female, who on top of that is famous. The good thing is that little by little, he is changing his ways.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Today is such a boring day and mostly tiring since we had to fix the whole entire only thing that kept me moving was the fact that I will be meeting my favorite producer/director, Akimato, and he will be helping me and Inuyasha make the video for both Star-Strucks. I was sitting in the couch with a bottle of water in my hands, which I couln't bring up to my mouth because of how exhausted I am for working to much in the house today. In just a couple of hours, I will be meeting him and I calmed myself down so that I wouldn't get a nervous break down like the ones that I usually get when I meet a favorite celebrity of mine. Sometimes, I even end up fainting, but that was only when I just started out being in the entertainment industry, and I'm not like that anymore. I just go through a nervous break down before the celebrity arrives our house.

To get over my nervous break down symptoms, which was usually talking really fast, start procastinating, heart starts beating fast, and etc., I usually go to sleep or go out for a walk. Right now, I feel like sleeping but at the same time, I can't because I'm still nervous about the whole "Akimato" thing. I stand up, and I went to my bedroom from the elevator, then walked inside my bedroom and I went to the second door that my room has, which is the bathroom. I decided to take a shower to get relaxed a little and wash away the swet that is in my body. I finished taking a shower in 5 minutes and I put on my tomboyish pjs, a black tank-top with satin red pants, and I fixed my hair up a little bit. Then, I layed down in my bed and started dreaming about Inuyasha and the big day that will happen tomorrow.


	5. Akimato's Arrival

**Famous Love and Famous Friendships**

**By: Inukagfan95**

**I don't own Inuyasha or both Star-Strucks. I do own Akimato, though.**

**Lady Gaga= Star-Struck ft. Flo-rida**

**3Oh!3= Star-Struck ft. Katy Perry**

**Chapter 5: Akimato's Arrival**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

It was morning already. How could I tell? It's because the sun's brightness showed off in my room, mostly my face, while I was still sleeping and the alarm that kept going on for hours. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the the brightness of the sun that kept reflecting towards my face and the alarm that kept making that annoying sound, hoping that I could make it go away by just ignoring it and by doing so, I slept on the other side of the bed, making sure that the sunlight wouldn't affect me as much as it did when I was sleeping in the position that I was in a couple of minutes ago. The alarm kept ringing and I kept ignoring it.

**Five minutes later**

I got up and turned off the alarm that was ringing for five minutes, closed the curtains, and went to my bed to go back to sleep. Then I woke up, realizing that it's morning again and I looked at the alarm clock that had the time on it and it had 10:30 a.m. Just realizing that Akimato arrives in almost thirty minutes, woke me up right away and I went to my bathroom and got ready. After spending 10 minutes on getting ready, I headed to see if Inuyasha was awake in his bedroom that was next to mine, and when I opened his bedroom door, I saw nobody there. All I saw was his bed all fixed up and everything was in order. Though it was kinda hard seeing anything since Inuyasha's room is black and red, my two favorite colors as well as his, and the curtains weren't so helpful either because it's covering the windows, making the room even more darker than it was with the colors. I went to check his bathroom, knocking on the door to see if he's there and apparently he isn't. I got worried, so I went downstairs to check if he's there and he was. I found him in the couch, watching t.v. in a bored way, as if he was begging for somebody to go downstairs and hang out with him, with his hand in his head as if he was confused for a while. He then became alert and he started sniffing air to see who is there and he turned around to find out it was me, who he sensed.

"Hi" I said, happy by the fact that I found him and that nothing happened to him

"Hi, did you sleep well" Inuyasha said in a stressful tone

"In a way yes, but also no because Akimato is coming today and in two hours. What about you?"

"About that, Akimato just called saying that he will arrive around 11:30 a.m. since his flight was delayed" Inuyasha informed me

I was relieved in way about this because I no longer have to worry about the director until it's 11, which is when I can start freaking out. Thankfully, I have Inuyasha with me to support me and I would do the same for him. He's been there for me whenever I needed him throughout the good, bad, and sad times in my life. He helped me get through the depression I had when my father got into a car accident and was staying in the hospital for a week or so. Luckily he'd survived, which also helped me get through my depression as well as Inuyasha. No wonder I am in love with him. He's one of the most important people in my life. He's my best friend and he's an awesome one at that too. I looked at him back and I was about to respond to what he just told me, but I smiled instead. I noticed that Inuyasha blushed at this and turned his head away like he was embarrassed, which he normally does when somebody embarrasses him. It's funny and cute in a way. One day I would make sure that I will tell Inuyasha my feelings for him, I just don't know when I could though.

I sighed

"So, Yasha, my best friend, _mi amigo_." I said, smiling while looking to see what his reaction was to what I just told him and I sat down in the couch. Inuyasha sat down 5 seconds after I did.

"What do you want now, _Kags_!"

"Can you do me a huge favor, please"

"What is it" Inuyasha said impatiently

"Oh, nevermind" I sighed again

"Dammit, Kagome! Tell me what you were about to say! Inuyasha yelled out, then stopped. He waited for me to respond back.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell" I said taking a step back

"Alright, I'm sorry. There, now tell me what you were about to say when you decided not to tell me

I ignored the last comment that he had just given me

"Okay, Inuyasha can you be with me throughout the whole time that Akimato is here?" I said with hopefulness in my eyes

"That's what you wanted to tell me? Kagome, you know that I will say yes" Inuyasha said, disbelieving at the fact that I just asked a question like that as if I just knew him for a while, not our whole lifes.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm still worried about meeting Akimato and making a big fool out of myself. Especially right in front of him because he is coming in a matter of time. But with you right there with me, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I'm more confident about myself.

Inuyasha looked at me with shocking eyes, but then his eyes showed of caring, happiness, and admiration. "Kagome, I know that it's hard for you but I'll be there, right next to you so that you won't be making a fool of yourself." He then grabbed my left hand with his right and looked at me in the eyes. "That's what I'm there for, Kagome" he said teasing me with a smirk on his face that would make me faint if I wasn't sitting down.

"Thanks, _Inu_" I said sarcastically

"No problem, _Kags_" He said in a sarcastic way as well that made me laugh. He laughed back.

"No but really Inu, thanks for always being there for me. I appreciate it" I moved a little bit closer to where he was and I hugged him. My arms were around his neck, and my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Again Kagome, no worries" Inuyasha said as he awkwardly hugs me back.

We both break away from our hug and we looked each other in each others eyes. We both got lost, looking into each other and we started moving forward. We stopped moving forward after our nose touched and we were so close to kissing each other. Once we started moving forward, both of us had our eyes close, and we only had little space between us until we heard a voice in the room that I knew, it wasn't Inuyasha's voice, but Koga.

"Man, if you guys want to make out, do it already and if you do, make it in another room besides the living room, okay." After saying this, Koga leaves the living room to go to the kitchen.

Both Inuyasha and I rolled our eyes. I was disappointed at the fact that we were so close to kissing but were interrupted. When I saw Inuyasha's eyes, they also hold disappointment in them. We both looked at each other with hope in our eyes, but then we avoided contact once everybody arrived to the living room.

"Okay we have at least thirty minutes left until Akimato arrives, what do you guys want to do?" Sango said, looking at everybody

"Why don't we watch a t.v. right here" Ayame suggested

"Sure why not" Koga said as he reached for the remote control and sat down in the couch. Everybody else sat down in the couch. Ayame was sitting next to Koga, Sango was sitting next to Miroku, Rin sat next to both Sesshomaru and Shippo, and Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha. Souta and Kohaku were upstairs in the gaming room. We were watching "That 70's Show".

**Thirty minutes later**

After watching That 70's Show, we decided to take a break and some of us went to the kitchen. The door bell rang and Inuyasha looked at the door. He then started walking towards the door and I started to follow him as well. He stopped in front of the door and he started reacing for the door knob. He opened the door and by the time he did, I was already next to him. We saw Akimato outside.

"Hello, I'm Akimato"

"Hello Akimato, I'm Inuyasha and the one next to me is Kagome"

"Nice to meet you, I've heard many things about you two"

"Nice to know, and you may come inside" Inuyasha said, letting Akimato get inside

"Thank you"

"Akimato, we're fans of your work and I'm grateful that I get to work with you" I said

"Thank you and I'm also grateful to get to work with you all" Akimato said with a smile in his face

All of us three started walking towards the couch to introduce Akimato to everybody.

"Akimato, these are our friends. They are all actors, singers, and models. They live here with us." I said

"Hello everybody"

"Hello Akimato" said everybody smiling

"I've heard that you two want to make a video for both Star-Struck, is it true?" Akimato questioned

"It's true and we want to start making the video as soon as possible" Inuyasha responded

"Okay, so where's the recording studio?" Akimato said

"We'll take you there" I said

"Okay"

We arrived at the recording studio in about five minutes since we took the elevator just to go there. Once we arrived, we sat down in the chairs and started talking about the albums and how we want to make our videos. Akimato even made suggestions for the video.

"Let's get started then" Akimato said

**A/N: I will be updating the next chapter during this week or the next. At the same time, I will be working with another story. You guys will be able to read the first chapter by the end of this week or around next week.**


	6. Getting Started

**Famous Love and Famous Friendships**

**By: Inukagfan95**

**I don't own Inuyasha (But it would be awesome if I did). I only own Akimato as well as**

**both Star-Strucks from Lady GaGa and 30h!3 ft. Katy Perry**

**Chapter 6: Getting Started**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Today was the day, the day that both Inuyasha and I are going to make a video for our song. I'm so anxious about working with Akimato and happy at the same time because of the fact that he's actually here helping us shoot a video for both Star Strucks. While I'm right here in the studio room standing next to Inuyasha and Akimato, and the others (Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, Kohaku, Rin, Sango, and Ayame) were on the other side of the recording room waiting to hear more news about what we are going to do for the video.

Inuyasha, who was talking to Akimato about his version for the video of his star struck, had a smile on his face since he's after all, making another video. He gets all excited whenever we make a music video together or when he makes a video for his song and everybody is there to watch. I was happy that he's like that. When it comes to making music videos, I'm all excited but at the same time, I get stressed because of the whole process of thinking about making the video and what outfit am I going to wear that describes the meaning of the song. I also get stressed because I work as an actress/singer/model and it's the most difficult thing to do when you are trying either to make a show/movie or an song for an album. So my life in reality, is pretty hectic but I still love doing what I'm good at and I'm happy, as well as being very grateful, to my fans, who believed in me and supported me throughout my career.

I smiled when I saw Inuyasha talking to Akimato in an excited way, like a little child that has received something that he or she had wanted, about how he wanted everything done for his version of Star Struck.

"So Inuyasha, anything new lately?" Akimato asked curiously, knowing by the fact that we don't live that close to other celebrities, that all eight of us, including Kohaku and Sota, even though they aren't that famous, they are only in school since they live with celebrities that are superstars.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha wondered as he looked at Akimato with that look of "what are you talking about".

"What I mean is by any new things happening in your life, like new movies, or anything else?"

"No, not really. The only thing that is new in my life is the album that I'm making. Though I want to at least work on some films and guest star on some things, just so that anybody would know that we are still here and famous, its just that we are taking a break, producing an album." Inuyasha said to Akimato, explaining the whole situation to why we haven't been in the spot light for a while and he's right. For the last one month or two, all of us have been taking a break from either acting, singing, or modeling and trying to do the one that we have to focus on. Lately, both Inuyasha and I, have been working on our albums, and I've been taking a break from acting and modeling career. The others were taking a break for about two months as well. Sesshomaru, who is an actor/model/singer, is working more on his acting career and helping us (Inuyasha and I), with our albums since he knows a thing or two about working in the recording studio. Miroku, who is an actor/model, has been working on his modeling career more than his acting career. Sango, a singer/ actress/model, is focusing on modeling as well as acting and she has been guest starring in a few shows, right before we took a little break from it all and now she is starting to be in shows, like Sesshomaru. Koga, actor/model/singer, is working on his singing career and he has been singing in some morning shows, as well as in some of the songs that Inuyasha had made from his old album and currently his new one, so to speak as well as Ayame. Both Shippo and Rin have been working on their modeling career lately, since they are both only models, so mostly everybody knows that they are back and are just hoping that the others get back on our career.

So far, our lives are getting easier by the minute because we've been taking a small break that was for all most two months, which actually felt like a year and it wasn't a year. Now most of us are back doing what we love doing the most.

"Kagome, come on! We're about to start making the video for my version of Star Struck!" Inuyasha yelled as loudly as I could so that I can know that we were about to start.

"Okay" I said as I started walking towards Inuyasha and the others, as well as Akimato. By the time I got over to them, I saw that they were already dressed up for the video, including myself, of course. I turned around to see a huge mirror and I saw my outfit. I was wearing a black strapless dress that was up to my knees with a jacket that is only used to warm up the arms only, not the upper body, with black high heels. My hair was in a messy bun and I absolutely loved wearing this type of wardrobe, especially when it comes to making music videos. Then I stopped watching at myself in the mirror and I looked at the others. Inuyasha was wearing a white sleeve dress shirt that had three of its buttons undone, which showed his muscular chest since it's tight, but not too tight at the same time. He also wore black pants (the type of pants that the guys wear in the office) with matching shoes. His hair was let loose and he didn't have a tie on him. All of the other guys were dresses the same as Inuyasha but they had different shirt colors. Sesshomaru was wearing a dark blue shirt that looked like it was black for a second with his tie undone and his shirt undone by two buttons. Koga, who was standing next to Sesshomaru, was wearing a black shirt with a tie, that is also black. Miroku was wearing a dark red shirt with a black tie, which made him pretty sophisticated for someone who is a pervert most of the time. Sango was wearing a strap dress that was pink and black and she wore pink high heels with some parts that had black in them. Ayame wore a orange dress that only had a sleeve on her right arm. Rin wore a blue dress that had sleeves in them. We (us girls) have the same make up.

"All right, everybody let's meet at the Fujimoto park in fifteen minutes so that we can start making the video. Everybody clear with that?" Akimato explained

"Yes, sir" we joked

"Okay I'll you kids in fifteen to twenty minutes, bye" Akimato said as he started to leave

"Bye" We all said

"All right, we have to split up and since there are about 12 of us, four will go in my car, four will go with Sesshomaru, and four will go with Miroku. Remember that it's 6:30 p.m. and we only have 15 minutes to get there" Inuyasha explained with a serious tone

We all nodded to show that we understood the plan

"Okay, so whose going with who?" Koga said curiously. He was hoping that he didn't have to go with Inuyasha

"Well Koga, you will go with Sesshomaru because I can't stand having you around me or on my car." Inuyasha joked

"Fine" Koga said

"Im going with Koga" said Ayame

"Kagome, want to come with me?" Inuyasha asked me

"Sure" I told him as I went to stand next him

"I'm going with Miroku, want to go with us Rin?" asked Sango

"Okay, Shippo want to go with us?" Rin said

"Sure" Shippo said excitely

"Souta and Kohaku will be going with us" Inuyasha told the others

"I think we got everybody down. Let's get out of here" I told everybody

Everybody agreed and we all left the house right after we locked it.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome (Normal P.O.V)**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to the garage with Souta and Kohaku behind their backs. Souta wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome were walking so closely together without either of them noticing that. Souta then tapped Kohaku's shoulder then Kohaku looked at Souta with a "what's up" face.

"Do you realize that Inuyasha and Kagome are walking so closely together and neither of them notice how close their arms are touching." Souta said whispering to Kohaku with a tone that Inuyasha couldn't even pick up to.

"Yeah, hey I have an idea on how we can have Inuyasha and Kagome as a couple. I'll tell you more in the car and in the park" Kohaku said

"Okay" Souta said and then he started walking fast so that he can catch up to Inuyasha and his older sister. Kohaku did the same.

By the time they caught up to both Inuyasha and Kagome, they were already in the garage and they were already looking at Inuyasha's cars as well as the others.

There was a lot of options whether to pick Inuyasha's Lamborgini Reventon, Kagome's Ferrari f430 and Inuyasha's Ferrari f430 spider , Kagome's 2010 Scion tC, and Inuyasha's 2009 Scion-tc-rs-5 and etc. Kagome decided that it would be best for the boys (Souta and Kohaku) if they can experience their first time being in Inuyasha's car because most of the time, they have been wanting to be inside his car and know how it feels like, but when they found out that they were not going to ride the Lamborgini Reventon or the Ferrari f430 spider, they were in shock, well mostly Souta since Kohaku knew that one day they will be able to be in that car.

"But why sis? Why can't we ride in the Lamborgini or Inuyasha's Ferrari?" Souta complained

"Because we don't have time, Souta and remember that both Inuyasha and I are going to make the video today in about 10 minutes." Kagome said in a frustrated way.

"Ugh, fine" Souta said

"So Kagome, are you ready?" Inuyasha said, who was at the time, smiling slightly

"What do you mean" Kagome questioned

"What I meant to say was are you ready to start making the video for both songs?"

"Yeah, sort of"

"Sort of? you mean you're nervous?"

"Yes, yes I am because it's been a long time since I have made a video, let alone an album." Kagome said

"The last time you made an album was a year ago"

"Still, I consider it long enough"

"Okay, whatever you say" Inuyasha said, not really wanting to pick a fight today with her

**5 minutes later**

"Alright we're here" said Inuyasha, who just found a parking spot and parked there.

Inuyasha turned the car off and started taking off his seatbelt. Kagome did the same as well as Souta and Kohaku. Inuyasha then took the keys off the ignition and got out of the car to open Kagome's door for her, and when he did, he was welcomed by a warm smile, which showed her appreciation for him doing that. Souta and Kohaku saw the attraction there from that spot and were thinking about ways to have these two as couples.

After they got out of the car, they started walking together towards where Sesshomaru and the others were.

"Alright everyone, are you ready?" Akimato said, waiting to hear everybody's responses

"Yeah" Everybody said

"Alright let's do this"

**9 Hours Later**

"Cut!" Akimato screamed. He was proud because of how fast he did to make a video that was only made in a day for 9 hours.

It was almost 3:30 in the morning and everybody was exhausted, especially Inuyasha and Kagome, since they were the mainly singing and dancing around. All everybody wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in a couple of days. But not Akimato. He was so proud of his work, that he wanted to work with Kagome's video right away starting tomorrow.

"Say Kagome, why don't we start making the video tomorrow for your "Star-Struck"?" Akimato said

"Why tomorrow?" Kagome complained

"Don't you want to rest the whole weekend and not have to worry about making a video during your spare time?" Akimato said, who was at the time trying to negotiate with Kagome.

"Fine"

"Thank you, okay everybody you can go home now and sleep. Oh and before I forget, tomorrow I will show you the results for Inuyasha's video"

"Okay, thank you" Everybody said, very tiredly and went to either Inuyasha's car, Sesshomaru's car, or Miroku's car.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"I'm so tired" Kagome stated, trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't because of how uncomfortable she felt, sleeping in a car without any blankets or pillows.

"Well don't worry Kagome, we're almost arriving home." Inuyasha said, trying to comfort Kagome the best way he could

"Thanks Inuyasha"

"No problem"

"Say Souta"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time to start making Inuyasha and Kagome hook up"

"Yeah, but how? They are hardly alone since it's either the paparazzi or the others following them

"Well, let's try to change that" Kohaku said as he saw Inuyasha park his car in the garage and Sesshomaru and Miroku followed the same routine.

Everybody headed to their rooms to go to sleep except for Kohaku and Souta, who were now thinking of ways of separating Inuyasha and Kagome from the others and the paparazzi, but mostly from the others.

"So how are we going to separate the two" Souta said

"We are going to come up with a strategy that will let Inuyasha and Kagome have a day alone together to at least confess their feelings for each other"

"When is that going to be?" Souta questioned

"I'm thinking two to three days after Kagome finishes making her video for Star Struck"

"Good idea"

"Alright, we have to come up with ways to get them together little by little"

"But dude, how can we do that?"

"By spying their every moves together, for now until Kagome finishes making her video though"

"Okay, operation "Let's get Inuyasha and Kagome together" starts in two to three days"

Both Souta and Kohaku went to their rooms and went to sleep.

:


	7. A Long Day

**lemFamous Love and Famous Friendships**

**By: Inukagfan95**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own both Star-Strucks or the cars that are mentioned later on. But I do own Akimato.

**Chapter 7:****A Long Day**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I can't believe it. Today is actually the day that I will be making the video for my version of Star-Struck. Knowing Akimato, well at least for a day, he will probably make us work until we get everything right. I had mixed emotions about the whole situation of making the video, I mean come on, it's been a long time since I made a music video and an album, even though it's been a year. In reality, I don't really know if I can do this anymore. Most of the time, I get frustrated with the whole process of making a song and a video. In my opinion, acting is my thing because I get to express myself in many ways and I don't have to worry about making a song or a video. Usually, I prefer taking my own time making a song and a video, but since I have a lot of work to do, it's really hard to keep up with the whole process of making a song along with making a video, but I'm willing to do it for the fans.

I smiled at this and sat down in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and I went to the bathroom to do the usual stuff that I do each morning. Once I finished my morning routine, I made sure that I looked good enough for Inuyasha and of course, for myself just by looking at the mirror. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I must say that I felt satisfied because it took me so little time to make myself look good when usually I take an hour or two fixing myself. Just to make sure that I looked good, I checked myself in the mirror and I nodded to myself, in a way of showing how good I felt in myself, and then I left my room in search for Inuyasha, luckily, Inuyasha was in front of me. I saw this as a chance to sneak behind him.

I started walking slowly and when I felt that I was close enough to Inuyasha, I decided to run fast and jump on top of his back, which I did but he turned around before I had the opportunity to jump on top of his back. By doing this, I ended jumping on top of him, which made both of us fall down. My face landed on his muscular chest and you can hear the soft bump that was made by the impact. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha staring down at me and I blushed noticing the position that we were in and of course I got up before him to help him out. I never felt so embarrassed in my life, but I soon got over it when we both asked each other if we were okay and when that happened, I blushed again, then I turned away so that Yasha wouldn't have to see the blush that I was having in my face. After my blush faded away, I turned around to see his face red. I became worried.

"Yasha, are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Inuyasha told me, then he turned around and continued to walk to wear he was headed to.

I smiled at the fact that I knew he was okay, but I still wonder why his face was red. As soon as I thought of this, I shook those thoughts out of my mind and I looked at Inuyasha, just to find him walking away and I ran to him in just seconds. By the time I caught up to him, we were getting close to the elevator and before I knew it, the elevator door opened and both Inuyasha and I stepped right inside. Inuyasha pushed the button that had the number one on it and I watched the door close. Right when it closed, I started getting nervous. I started to stare at the numbers in the elevator to distract myself for a while and before I knew it, the elevator door opened up and both of us started walking to the kitchen.

"So, are you ready for today?" Inuyasha asked me, while looking for a drink in the refrigerator. Once he got the soda, he closed the refrigerator, sat down on a high chair, opened up the can of soda, and started drinking it up. I did the same thing he did, except I picked up a different soda. Mine was sprite and his were grape soda. I opened up the can of soda that I had in front of me and I drank a little bit and I put it back down in the counter. Then I heard something. It was Inuyasha's voice and I turned to my side to see him talking.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for the video that both us are going to make, which is your version of Star-Struck" Inuyasha said with the most obvious tone.

I stared at him with embarrassment and I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally ready" I assured him with a sarcastic tone.

" Yeah right, dont play that trick with me, Kagome. I've known you longer than the others and I know that in reality, you are nervous. Kagome, are you really that nervous?"

I stared down at the floor, refusing to stare at Inuyasha since I felt bad about that I felt nervous about the whole thing and the fact that he's such an expert in singing ever since he started it out and I've just been a beginner, wondering why I was wasting my time with a career that I'll never be good at, even though many people always tell me that I have such a beautiful voice, but in my opinion, I didn't think of it that much. During my whole career, I only thought about two things, my life as an actress and Inuyasha. Other than that, I couldn't really have thought of anything else. But now, I have to make some changes in my life, starting with at least having more time to do what I love to do, which is acting. The more I thought of this, the more I started to forget that Inuyasha was waiting for me to respond his question.

I finally had the courage to look at him in the eyes and tell him what he needed to hear.

"Yes Inuyasha, you're right about what you just said" I confessed.

Inuyasha stared at me with confused eyes.

"The fact that I'm nervous makes me scared of even trying to sing, when in fact, I don't think I can sing at all"

Inuyasha finally realized what I was talking about and grabbed a hold to my arm and pushed me to his muscular chest. He embraced me like there was no tomorrow and that made me feel safe in his arms.

"Kagome, that's not true. I know that you can sing, remember. You have a voice of an angel and you put it to good use and I'm proud that you're trying to make time for other careers as well, but one thing for sure is that you can't be nervous. Kagome, I know that singing can be tough as well as other careers out there, but face it, you know that you are going to succeed with this career just like you have ever since we started out on this." Inuyasha assured me.

I let out a soft gasp and smiled warmly. I felt confident, now that Inuyasha had told me this.

"Thank you, Yasha" I hugged him tight.

"No problem, Kags. Anything for you" Inuyasha then hugged me tighter, making sure that he doesn't squeeze the life out of me with just one hug.

"Well, well, look what we have here" Miroku said with a perverted grin.

Once we heard Miroku's voice, both Inuyasha and I cut our littlle hug and blushed at the fact that we were caught. Inuyasha facial expression changed from embarrassment to anger.

"What are you doing here, Miroku?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to check up on my two buddies right here" Miroku said as he put his arms on Inuyasha's left shoulder and on mine two. We both looked at him like he was crazy. Then we both looked at each other, grabbed Miroku's arms, and took them off of our shoulders and at the same time, we gave him a death glare that can easily be said as a _"Don't mess with me" _look.

Miroku started to laugh nervously, knowing that what he did was a mistake and he should've never done that. He continued to laugh and as soon as he saw that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't laughing, he stopped.

"So, I was wondering if any of you received a call from Akimato for the music video of Star-Struck?" Miroku asked.

"Well I didn't get a call from Akimato, but I was hoping Kagome would since she's the one he will be helping Kagome direct and produce the music video"

"As far as I know of, I never got a phone call today from Akimato" I said.

"Anyways, where are the others?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, the girls went grocery shopping since we don't have food here, and the guys are taking care of some business."

"What kind of business?" I said curiously.

"One that involves contacts for future involvements with awards, music videos, movies, t.v. shows, and so on and so forth" Miroku explained to us professionally.

"Thanks" I told him.

"No problem. Hey guys I need a favor" Miroku said.

"Sure, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you see, our anniversary is coming up in a matter of days and I don't know what to do for my dear Sango"

"I have an idea, Miroku and I think that she'll love it" I said enthusiastically.

"Really? What is it?" Miroku smiled widely knowing that everytime I come up with something, it always end up working either way.

"You guys should have a romantic dinner on a rooftop, in which you can see everything and since there's going to be a meteor shower in a matter of days, it help make the evening more romantic"

"That's right! I've heard in the news that in a couple of days, there would be a meteor shower happening. Oh, thank you Kagome" Miroku said as we was about to hug me, but I gave him the death glare.

'Oh, well thanks anyways" Miroku smiled.

"No problem" I smiled back.

The phone then rings and Inuyasha picks it up. I looked at Inuyasha with worried eyes that can easily show that I was full with worry. But then I noticed that Inuyasha gave me a small glare that showed me that there was nothing to worry about, which made me relax a little. I started to relax more when I notice that Inuyasha had a smile on his face and in my opinion, what the other person on the other line is telling Inuyasha something that he wanted to hear. Then after five minutes of talking on the phone, Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked up to me.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"Akimato is on his way here and he's going to have a surprise for you"

I gasped and I hugged him.

"Really, what is it and when?

"Oh, it's a secret and let's say that the secret is going to be a gift for you" Inuyasha smiled.

"Awwwww, now why won't you tell me!" I complained.

"You want to know why, it's because of how you always get your hopes to high and you end up being depressed" Inuyasha sarcastically said

.

"Ugh! Yasha, please i have a feeling that I won't be depressed this time"

"Oh, no. You said that last time and look where that got ya" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look, it's not like it took me to rehab" I told him in such a sarcastic way that it wasn't even funny since I didn't see a speck of laughter written in his face.

"Kagome, do you think this is funny? If you do, then tell me now because I don't think this is funny. Remember the last time you were depressed. Kagome, you almost gave up your dream." Inuyasha said with worried eyes.

"Look I'm sorry, but right now we can't deal with this, I can't deal with this and that's one of the reasons why I chose to forget what happened a long time ago"

"Okay, I get it, but that's just it. Kagome, I don't want you to be in the same depression that you were before" Inuyasha said, still concerned about me

I sighed softly, knowing how he gets whenever it comes to my safety.

"Please Kagome, please promise me that if you don't end up getting what you wanted, you won't try to do anything reckless" Inuyasha looked at me straight in the eyes. I could tell that he was worried since the last time I got depressed I almost didn't come out of it and gave up my dream of being who I am today, but luckily Inuyasha came to my rescue. I owe him for what he did a long time ago.

_Flashback_

_"Hi Inuyasha" I yelled, seeing that Inuyasha is standing next to two empty swings as if he was waiting for me so that we can occupy the swings before anybody else did. _

_He smiled and took out his phone. I looked at him confused and I noticed that he was texting someone, but who?_

_I stared off into space wondering who he was texting and why. That's when I felt something vibrating. I took my cellphone out and it said I had a text message from Inuyasha. I smiled and opened the message. _

_" Hi, Kags. Come over here"_

_I softly gasped as I took my attention off of the message to Inuyasha, who was giving me that smirk that I've known to love my whole life. I started walking towards him and everytime I got closer, my heart started beated faster and faster in a "I'm in love and I'm getting closer to him by the second" kind of way. In a matter of seconds, I was in front of him and Inuyasha took hold of my hand and pulled me towards the swings. Inuyasha sat down on one of the swings and I sat down in the other. I noticed that Inuyasha had his disguise on so that no one would recognize him, which worked quite well since nobody even recognizes him except for me. I knew Inuyasha ever since we were born and he could never fool me. I knew when he was sad, when he was angry, happy, or embarrassed. Inuyasha knows a lot about me too. He knows when I'm sad and about to cry, when I'm happy, angry, embarrassed, awake, tired, need some alone time, and he even knows when I just need someone to just hold me and be there for me. That's why I love him so much._

_"So how was the audition Kags" Inuyasha wondered._

_"It was great, I have a feeling that I will get the role as Mary in Somewhere in Vegas" _

_"Yeah, I know that you did great Kagome, you always do great in everything. There shouldn't be a reason why you wont be picked for the role" Inuyasha stared at me with the "I know that you can do it" glare._

_"So what's the movie about anyways" _

_"It's about a girl named Mary who goes to Vegas after breaking up with a boyfriend of four years, and in Vegas she meets an attractive guy only after taking a few drinks and ends getting married, only to end up fighting the next morning. Then they both went to court to get their marriage annulled, which didn't work out since the judge made them live with each other for six months and if they still hate each other, their marriage is annulled, and if they love each other, then they can stay married. In the end they end up getting married." I explained._

_"Wow, Kagome you do know that you have to pretend that you're drunk right?" _

_"I know, it's just that I feel like I'm meant to be Mary in that movie. I will do everything in my power to have that role." _

_"Okay, if you say so"_

_The next thing I heard after what Inuyasha told me was cellphone vibrating inside my pocket._

_I picked it up and noticed that Takamaru Inc., the company that gave auditions to anyone who wants to be in the movie screen and have their wish come into reality, was calling me. I was so nervous that I couldn't even think on what to say, so instead I was staring at Inuyasha with that desperation look in my eyes and Inuyasha mouthed "Go, answer it Kagome". I nodded and I pressed my finger on the talk button and I took a chance to inhale and exhale before putting the phone close to my ear so that I could start talking._

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Yes, this is she" By now I started to get worried._

_"Oh, I didn't?" I said with disappointment written all over my face and you can even hear the disappointment in my voice._

_"Ok, well thank you for giving me a call" _

_"Bye" I pressed my finger against the off button and I stayed there quiet, looking at the ground with sudden interest._

_"Kagome, who was that?" Inuyasha said._

_"It was Takamaru Inc. and they called about the audtition" I said with tears in my eyes._

_"Well, what did they say?" Inuyasha was curious and I can tell by the sound of his voice, which was urgent at the time._

_"The secretary told me that I didn't get the role because I wasn't good enough to be Mary" I sniffed._

_Inuyasha's eyes went wide open and they suddenly had anger in them._

_"That's not fair. They know that you would make a great actress for the role of Mary. I know that you would" He was so confident, and that made me happy, but that still doesn't change the fact that I didn't get the role of Mary and I felt like I wasn't good enough to even be famous, let alone be friends with one._

_"Who says life is fair, Inu. All my life I've been wanting to be an actress and I even auditioned about 10 films and t.v. shows and I still keep getting rejected. I'm sick of it really. You know what, I'm going to give up on this dream on becoming an actress because there's no way in hell that I'm not going to be rejected next time" I felt tears running down my cheeks, rapidly. I noticed that Inuyasha was concerned and so he showed it off by pulling me into an embrace. I was so shocked by this actiion that he made, but I hugged him back. I wanted the pain of being rejected a lot to go away. I was afraid that if I told Inuyasha my feelings for him, I would end up being rejected. I just could't handle it and so I decided not to tell him. That would save me a great deal of pain from now and in the future, when my feelings for him become even more stronger than it has now. Little did I know that in the future, my love for him did grow stronger and that I was right. _

_Flashback ends_

Who knew that in a couple of months, I ended up being discovered by one of Inuyasha's agents after Inu recorded me acting and singing without me even noticing it. From there, his agents offer me to model for about two years and I accepted the offer. After those two years ended, I decided to pursue my acting career and I ended up landing a role in a dysfunctional family as the older sibling, Sam, of two younger siblings, Matt and Emi. From there on out, I got a role in a movie about a girl who was trying to get through high school and a crush, which led me to sing in that movie." Then, after the movie came out, I ended up being called for a bunch of roles and luckily, I had the opportunity to play all of them. The only bad thing is that I was hardly at home, since I was usually filming different movies or I was being interviewed. After that, I ended up where I am right now. A huge super star that everybody was familiar with and I have Inuyasha to thank for that.

"Okay, I understand. So did Akimato tell you when he was coming?" I asked, deciding to drop the whole conversation that we had before.

"He said in about ten minutes he will be here so that he can start working with both of us on your video"

"Thanks"

"So, did you get any calls from Kitaru Inc. lately?" Inuyasha questioned, knowing how much I wanted to go back to acting even though we have been hiatus for a while.

"Not really, though the last time they called me, which was like about two weeks ago, told me that they were going to call me so that we can have a meeting about this. They told me to bring you along to the meeting once they decide which would be appropriate to have one" I felt confident since I was, of course, going to be with my closest friend a.k.a the guy that I'm irrevocably in love with him.

"That's good. I get to hang out with you throughout the meeting." Inuyasha smiled at me, which made me melt for a second, but I soon shook it off so that he wouldn't catch me doing that. Little did I know that Inuyasha saw that and decided to ignore it and started giving me ideas or little hints on what I could say when we're at the meeting, which was so far the only thing we've been talking about for ten minutes until we heard a knock on the door. I went to the door to answer it and it was Akimato. I was so excited because of the fact that I would finally start and finish my video and I have Akimato to thank for that happening.

"Hi Kagome, Inuyasha" Akimato smiled.

"Hey" Both Inuyasha and I said in unison.

"So, are you two ready for today?" He asked.

"Yeah" I told him

"Same here" Inuyasha said.

"That's good! So do you wanna go right now and start filming the video?" Akimato said energetically.

"Already? But I thought we were going to do later around five in the afternoon." I complained.

"Well if you want to come back here late at night like we did yesterday, then I suggest that we should go early so that you can have a goodnight sleep"

"He's right. We were totally wasted yesterday. It's best to go early so that we can finish early as well" said Miroku, who at the time, came in with Sango, Rin, Shippo, Ayame and Koga.

"Sure, lets go" I said.

Hey, wait a minute. Where's Sesshy?" I asked, wondering where my big brother was at, even if he was my big brother. But still, I think of him as a brother since he always protected me from bullies and helped me get into the entertainment business. Inuyasha also helped me, mostly with singing and acting. If it wasn't for both of them, I wouldn't be here as superstar Kagome, who is good at mostly everything when it came to the entertainment business, but only as lame-o Kagome, who can't even act or sing or even model.

"He told me that he's going to catch up to us later on since he's busy with paperwork and he needs to file them to. He's half way done anyways so in about an hour he will meet with us. He said that he was going to call either you or Inuyasha and if you two are filming the music video then he would call me" Miroku said.

"Okay, thanks"

"No problem. So, where are we going to film the video?" Inuyasha asked.

That was a good question. I was wondering the same thing.

"In a mansion that is close by this one and its empty for now" Akimato explained to us. He then took a map out and it was an exact replica of the house that we are going to film the video. Everything was layed out correctly and in order. There was arrows pointing to the places that Inuyasha and I will be at on the video, which in fact, helps alot since the place we'll be shooting the video will at a mansion and I will end up getting lost.

"Wow, this is nice. Was this drawn?" Inuyasha asked.

"As a matter of fact, it was. By me." Akimato smiled. Anybody could tell that he had that cocky smile in his face that practically says "I don't wanna brag and all".

"Cool" I said

"Yep" Akimato nodded.

"Alright, let's get the outfits you two are going to wear for the video so that we don't have to come back here until we're done" Koga suggested.

"Remember that you have four outfit changes guys" Akimato said.

Both Inuyasha and I nodded and we both headed upstairs to get our clothes.

**Upstairs**

"Hey Kagome, lets meet each other by the elevator when we're done getting our clothes" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure, see you in a couple of minutes"

After this we both went our seperate ways to our rooms to get our clothes. Once I was in my room, I grabbed the outfits that seemed appropriate for the video and took a shower.

**Five minutes later**

As soon as I finished taking shower, I put on the outfit that I wanted to wear first and picked up the others and went to my room to look for a bag so that I could put my other clothes there. I ended up finding a bag and I got the clothes that I needed for the video in the bag. I looked around my room and I went to grab a brush that was on top of the cabinet to brush my wet hair, then I put the brush down. I grabbed the nearest shoe or high heel and put them on. Luckily I wore one of my favorite high heels which were black. I looked at myself for a while and went to the elevator to wait for Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As soon as I left Kagome to go to my room, I ran to my room so that I can take a shower really fast since I was so anxious to see Kagome again. I went to my closet, and got the four shirts that I thought would go well for the video. Then, I went and grabbed the pants that I was going to wear. Luckily I grabbed only one since it goes with the four shirts that I was going to wear and put them on the bed. I soon ran to the bathroom and took my five minute bath. Once I finished, I got out of the bathroom with just my towel around my waist and changed into my clothes. As soon as I finished putting my clothes and shoes on, I went to the elevator to wait for Kagome. I sighed knowing that Kagome was going to take very long in the shower and putting her clothes on.

"Hey Inuyasha, lets go" said a soft voice.

My ears twitched and I saw Kagome there, right in front of me. Who knew that after waiting for her for two minutes, she would be here quick.

"Hey, sure" I pressed the button that was next to me and the elevator opened.

"Ladies first" I suggested.

"Thank you" Kagome entered the elevator and waited for me to get in the elevator which I did.

"No problem" I pressed the button that had a number one in it.

As the elevator closes, everything started getting awkward. We were both right next to each other, staring off to space, more like looking at the number on top of the elevator that said which floor we were in. The elevator soon made a stop and we both got out of the elevator. We started walking to where the others were at.

"I see you guys are finished, ready to go?" Akimato asked.

"Sure lets go" Kagome said.

We all started to head out one by one. Once we were outside, we all started walking down to where the mansion was at.

"Wait a second guys, what about Sota and Kohaku?" Kagome wondered.

"Oh don't worry about them, Sesshomaru is still at the mansion and they're playing in the gaming room. As long as Sesshomaru is still in the mansion, everything wiill be okay" Koga said.

"Okay"

We all walked quietly to where the mansion was at, and little by little we were getting close to it.

"Wow, the mansion is beautiful" Sango said, with fascination written in her face.

"Yes, it is. That's why I thought that this place seemed appropriate to shoot the video" Akimato told us.

"That's good. But doesn't the mansion look a little old?" Miroku asked, while looking at the mansion weirdly.

"It's not to old. It was built in five years ago and this place has been in a few music videos that have been filmed by me and directors" Akimato exclaimed.

"Wow this place is famous then"

"Keh" I said, clearly bored out of my mind.

"We're here" Akimato said.

We all made a stop to where Akimato was at and turned to look at the mansion. It was huge, I'll give you that, but it was also unique in its own way. The mansion was beige and maroon. It was about the same height as our mansion except that this mansion was an inch bigger than ours and it was wider too. Around the mansion were the cameras that were used to film the videos. Everything looked good from here. Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong or else we're going to have to do everything all over again. Trust me, I've had that problem and by the time I got home, it was already seven in the morning. That's why I'm always strict about the directors and music producers when it comes to making a music video.

"Akimato, you got everything set here already didn't you? How did you find time to have the cameras here and the mansion looking perfect for today?" Sango was amused when she asked those questions. We all have dealt with a bunch of directors and music producers who had the need to procastinate right in front of us on the exact day of filming the music videos. It sucked really but most of all, it pisses me off. I hate having to wait for everything to be put into place on the same exact day that I asked to start filming. It's like talking to a damn wall. Luckily, I had managed to get Akimato, who I have heard, was one of those directors/music producers that liked to work very quickly and don't like to waste time. That's my type of director. Good thing Akimato's one of the directors that Kagome admires, or else we would be stuck with a crappy director and we would've been in deep shit.

"Yes. I managed to get everything here by this morning by the help of some friends of mine who are going to come here. They decided to come here today to help out with the video. You guys already met my other friends yesterday and now you're going to meet my other friends" Akimato smiled.

"That's perfect" Ayame said.

"Well, let's start filming" Akimato started walking to where the cameras were at.

We all started walking towards Akimato until Akimato made us stop. He put his hands in front of him and I looked at him weirdly, like he was out of his mind, but he pointed at Kagome and I, and told us to walk forward. He then looked at us and gave us a map of the house. We both looked at it, then we looked at Akimato. Knowing that we were going to forget, Akimato took us on a tour around the parts that he wanted us to be in for the video. Once he finished, he led us back to where we were in the beginning with the others and told us to get into position. Kagome was by the pool and I was across from her. The music started playing and Kagome started singing.

**7 hours later**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Nobody could have believed it. They finished making the video "Star-Struck", Kagome's version, in less than nine hours. Within those seven hours, Akimato's friends came to the mansion and helped everybody out. Sesshomaru, as well as Souta and Kohaku, arrived in the third hour of filming. Good thing too or else we would have finished at a later time. Once Akimato and his music producers finished with filming, Akimato decided to show everybody both versions of Star-Struck. They were pretty excited on how it came out to be and they wished to celebrate, but they couldn't since they were so tired. Miroku got lucky enough that he brought his car in before they finished filming and Sesshomaru, the only one who didn't feel like walking, brought his car to the mansion and decided to let the others get in it. Although, he had strict rules when it comes to being inside his car. Rule number one, NEVER eat in the car or else he would kick you out and make you eat outside. Rule number two, don't think about kicking the seats because if you do, he will kick you. Rule number three, no yelling or shouting while he is driving. He likes to drive with peace and quietness. Rule number four, change the radio station and you will either die or lose a hand. Trust me, you don't want that. Last but not least, rule number five. Don't bring anything that is sharp inside the car, basically don't think about bringing any sharp objects around the car, or else he will use that sharp object and use it to puncture the wheel of your car when you don't even notice. Those are his major rules when it comes to being inside or around his car and if you don't follow them, you might as well walk to the house. If you follow those rules, then maybe you can ride with him in his car. Reason why he has rules is because he owns a Maserati GranCabrio that is brand new. The last time he had a brand new car, which was a Camaro, Inuyasha ended up leaving a dent in the bumper and let's just say things didn't come off too well. That was three years ago and now Sesshomaru has strict rules that are really easy to follow. Since there wasn't that much space, everybody had to split up. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota went with Sesshomaru, while the others went with Miroku since his car had the most space in it. Miroku has a BMW X3 SUV (E83). He had about the same rules as Sesshomaru when it come being inside his car or around it, but it was less strict. Sota, who is with Kagome, notices a few glances that Kagome gave to Inuyasha and tried to say something, but only remembered how Sesshomaru was when somebody talks while he's driving, so he stayed quiet. In less than ten minutes, everybody arrived home and went to their rooms, waiting to see what will happen the next day.

**A/N: Hi everybody, sorry I couldn't update this chapter. I've been in writers block ever since I finished with chapter six and little by little each day I tried to add something to this chapter, which is why this chapter came out to be much longer than the others. Hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get an unexpected call and Kagome's going to talk about her feelings for Inuyasha with with Sango, Rin, and Ayame.**


	8. The Call

**Famous Love and Famous Friendships By: InuKagFan95**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though I do own Nippon Inc. and Mei.**

**Chapter 8 - The Call**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she tried to wake her best friend from her deep slumber from where she was at downstairs waiting for her.

I grumbled and moved into a more confortable position and fell back asleep. I was aggrivated of course. The one thing I hate the most is when somebody dares to wake me up from my sleep. That's one rule everybody in the house had to go through, the hard way.

I heard footsteps coming from the outside of my room. It stopped and then I heard a door open. It was Sango. Damn.

"KAGOME, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE DAMN BED!" Sango yelled again as she started getting on top of my bed, and started to shake me. I grunted, then I grabbed my pillow from where it was under my head, and put it on top of my head so that I don't have to hear her voice.

She then took away the blanket that was covering me. I tried to get it back, but she had it out of my reach.

'Shit, she won't stop bothering me unless I wake up"

I sighed.

I then sat on my bed in the same position as Inuyasha and waited for Sango to open the door so that I could lay back down when she leaves.

The door opened. Guess who it was? If you guessed Sango, then you're right.

"Kagome, do you know what time it is? You're supposed to be awake."

"Yes I know, I'm perfectly aware that I'm supposed to be awake." I rolled my eyes. I could care less if I have to wake up early. It's my life, I can wake up at any time I choose. I don't need her to be dictating me everytime I don't do anything she wants me to do. Though of course, she is my best friend, after Inuyasha, and has always been like a sister to me. I just wish I could live my life for once without being bossed around twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"BECAUSE I AM TIRED AS HELL!"

Sango sighed. I knew it. She gave up on fighting with me. I felt guilty for yelling at her, but sometimes I need to lay down the law. I can't have people treat me like a child. I mean come on, I have a house already and I don't live with my parents anymore, of course, I'm living with my friends. It's for a good purpose though.

"Alright, fine. I give up. It's already the afternoon and I don't want to fight with anybody right now, especially you, Kagome."

I sighed. 'She is so dramatic' I thought to myself.

I stood up and decided to listen to Sango, for once in my life.

Sango smiled. "There you go. Now get dressed. Inuyasha's waiting for you downstairs". She then turned around and left my room.

I rubbed my eyes a bit and then I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**-15 minutes later-**

After taking a shower for fifteen minutes, I must say that I feel so refreshed. But then again, I want to impress Inuyasha here, so a girl has got to look her best.

I started to think about what I should wear. 'If I want to impress a guy, I should wear something that says "I'm innocent but at the same time, I'm sexy as well'.

'A minute has passed and I still can't think of what I'm going to wear' I thought angrily.

'Oh wait. I just remembered that today was the day that I usually go jogging with Inuyasha. Dammit.' I closed my eyes for a second and out of nowhere, I had an idea.

I ran towards my walk-in closet and started searching for the exact clothes that I wanted to wear.

From the closet, I chose one of my favorite exercising outfit. It consisted of a black tanktop, and black shorts that had white stripes on the side, with my name on the side.

In a matter of seconds, I got ready. I went to my closet again, and grabbed my black and white high-tops converse, along with my black socks. I LOVE wearing converse while I'm exercising, or when I'm going out.

**-5 minutes later-**

'At last, I'm done.' I thought to myself.

I opened the door and started heading downstairs.

And that's when time stopped for me. I saw Inuyasha standing by the banister, wearing his red wife beater shirt with black shorts and red stripes, staring at me with a monotone look on his face.

"Is everything okay, Inu?" I asked.

"Are you ready?"

I could tell he was annoyed, but damn, he looked hot right there.

"Yes, I'm sorry for taking so long."

He rolled his eyes and headed outside. I stared at his ass for a while until he finally left my sight. I shook my head and ran after him.

"HEY, WAIT UP INUYASHA!" I yelled.

I smiled as I saw Inuyasha slowing down.

"Finally, you caught up. I was beginning to think that you were never going to catch up to me." He smirked. That bastard. He was doing this on purpose.

"You know what-" I stopped my train of thought because I knew that if I were to keep on talking, I would have cursed him out, big time.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Seriously, what were you about to tell me?"

"Nothing really. I'll tell you one day, just not now."

"Alright, as long as you will tell me one day, that's all I need to know."

I was surprised at this. "Wow, who knew that you were the type to give up easily."

He chuckled. "I'm not, but I know that if I keep pestering you, then you're going to get me back later on, that's for sure."

I began jogging and before I knew it, Inuyasha already caught up to me. I started to get distracted as I saw him starting to sweat.

After fifteen minutes of jogging, we finally stopped. I realized that we stopped by the park. Oh joy.

We sat by the nearest bench and relaxed there for a while. Before I knew it, Inuyasha took off his wife-beater shirt and all I saw was his well-built six pack. It was a complete torture. I never knew he was this well-built until now, but then again, I was hardly at home since I was at auditions for a new movie, singing rehearsals, interviews, photo shoots, and my modeling gig as well. From now on, I should start being at home more often.

"So, how's it going?" Inuyasha asked. I'm guessing he was curious with my career. I was wondering the same thing. I mean, I've been in a hiatus for a while but I'll be coming off of it in a few days. Hopefully.

"It's been good, so far. How about you? How's things going with your job?"

"It's been good for me too. Although, life has been hard without you there with me."

I blushed. That is so sweet. I wanted to change the topic, but I couldn't. Knowing this, I just couldn't help but ask.

"Really? Life has been _that _hard for you? Please...Tell me the truth." I pleaded. I can't bear for him to lie to me, when I'm this close of almost telling him my feelings for him.

Inuyasha stared straight into my eyes and I stared straight back at his. I could see hope, longing, confused, and something even more. Something I _always _wanted. It was...it was love.

"Do you even have to ask me that, Kagome? Life _has _been hard for me, really and I am telling you the truth, whether you like it or not." He grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. I was in complete shock. I never thought he would be this passionate. After all, he is known for his bad boy/badass reputation before he even became famous, which is one of the things I loved about him.

Although, Inuyasha hasn't really dated anybody and neither have I. We have both been so busy with our careers that we don't have enough time to have a personal life and date somebody. I completely understand his situation, as well as mine. As much as I would love to date somebody, and that somebody would be Inuyasha, I can't. But I wish I could. I really do.

Inuyasha stood up. He then put his shirt back on and waited for me to get up so that we can stretch a little bit before we leave.

Ten minutes have passed, and we decided to head back home. We arrived back in about twenty minutes since we spent five minutes talking and walking at the same time.

Inuyasha opened the door for me and walked in right after I did.

"We're back!" I yelled, hoping that no one was here, but unfortunate for me, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga were there, but in different locations. Miroku was playing Tekken 6 with Koga, and so far they were tied. Sesshomaru just came from the kitchen with coffee in his hand and sat in the nearest couch there was, with a book on the side.

"Hey" Miroku and Koga said simultanously.

Sesshomaru greeted us by just ignoring our entrance. Although, he did say hello to me, but he just plainly ignored Inuyasha.

"Hey, what about me? I'm real brother here, aren't you suppose to greet me as well too?"

"Actually little brother, we are half brothers. On the other hand, Kagome here, is like a little sister to me. Remember that." Sesshomaru said as he was reading his book. My guess was that he was reading a book of mythology. Yes people, Sesshy here is into mythology and if you see him reading a book, it will most likely be about mythology. That's our Sesshy.

**~Ring...Ring...Ring~**

"Who the hell calls people at 10 a.m.?" Inuyasha asked.

I shrugged. Anybody who is stupid enough, that is.

We then heard a beep. It was the answering machine.

_"Hi, I'm Mei and I'm calling from Nippon Inc. I'm calling Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi to let you guys know that we want both of you to be in our upcoming film starring you guys. Yes, I said it. The both of you are going to be the main characters, who are also love interests. You will learn more about the movie once you both arrive here at Osaka in five days from now at 9:30 a.m. Once you arrive here, you will meet your co-stars, look over the script, and talk more about the film. We can't wait to hear from you both and see you there. Good bye."_

There was a moment of silence that had filled the entire room in a matter of seconds. Both Inuyasha and I stared at each other in shock.

"Oh my god" Inuyasha and I said, simultanously.

It's been a while since we've been in a movie. The last movie we've filmed together was almost a year ago, since the movie was mostly comedy with action and adventure on the side. Not only that but I was more of a minor character, while Inuyasha was the main character. But now we get to be in the same movie together. How awesome is that! 'I wonder if there's a scene in the film in which he takes off his shirt.' I thought to myself.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, while Miroku and Koga paused their game and looked at us.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was too excited that I couldn't even speak. At all. Luckily, Inuyasha spoke first, or else I would have made a fool out of myself.

"It looks like we get to be in the same movie together after all." Inuyasha smiled.

Oh how I love his smiles.

"I know right." I laughed nervously.

Another moment of silence came along.

"Well got to go" I immediately ran upstairs. I'm so embarrassed. I COMPLETELY made a fool out of myself. Remind me to practice my skills on how to act normal whenever you receive great news from somebody famous or important.

"Wow" Sesshomaru said, with a sarcastic tone that you can't miss.

Miroku and Koga decided to call it a day and stopped playing, while Inuyasha shrugged and went upstairs. No it's not what you think. He's not going to my room, in fact, he's going to his room. At this time, he usually goes to the gym with the guys downstairs.

Now I know how some of you are questioning on why we went out to exercise when we could have gone to the gym. Well you see, we went out jogging, so we do this normally in the morning before we go to the gym. Anyways, we use the gym on certain times. Before we even had the gym built, we had to decide the times in which we were going to use it. The guys use it in the afternoon or in the morning and us girls use it either in the morning or in the night. It all depends who gets there first.

Usually, it's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who get there first. Since they are demons, they both have the advantage of getting there before the girls do. Lucky bastards.

'It looks like it's just me and Sesshomaru.'

A minute has passed and none of us has spoken yet. Wow, this is awkward.

Out of the both of us, Sesshomaru decided to break the silence. "Congratulations on your new role, Kagome."

"Thanks. I didn't even audition and I officially got the role. I feel special" I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Sesshomaru laughed. "No problem and you are special."

"Even if I am, I don't really feel special at all." I looked down at the floor.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Don't think that way. You will only let your emotions get the better of you if you keep thinking the way you are doing now."

"I know that. But I can't stop myself from feeling this way"

"Just try, Kagome. I know you can do it. You've come so far just to get where you are now. You can't give up. We all believe in you." Sesshomaru pleaded.

I gasped. I never thought that I needed to depend on anyone, let alone my friends. I've been so used to doing things on my own without anyone's help. This has been going on for a long time. Even though my parents own one of the most important company in Japan and hardly have any time to spend time with me and Souta when we were kids, things have changed. Now and these days, both me and Souta visit mom and dad whenever we have free time. Sometimes, they visit us.

"Thank you" I walked towards Sesshomaru and hugged him. For the first time in all my life, I cried. I was never one to show tears, especially in front of somebody. I was always one to hold my emotions deep inside me.

I felt an arm raise up. I started to pull away but the arm that rose up found its place on top of my head. I had a feeling that he understood what I was going through.

After two minutes of crying and comfort, we stopped hugging. We looked at each other and smiled. But after a second has passed, Sesshomaru became serious again.

"Don't EVER tell this to anyone, Kagome"

I nodded.

He then turned around and headed towards the stairs. He stopped for a moment and turned around to look at me once again.

"Oh, before I forget. Get some rest, you'll need it for tonight."

He began walking up the stairs and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

'I wonder what he's talking about?'

I shrugged and sat down in the nearest couch. I grabbed the control and started to flip the channels.

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, I'm back. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update any sooner. I've been so stressed out and busy but now that it's Spring Break, I can at least update one more chapter for this story. **

**This is a little summary of what's going to happen in the next chapter. **

_**Chapter 9: Night Out**_

_**Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin plan a girls night out, while the boys have one of their own guys night out as well. During the girls night out, the girls play a little game called Truth or Dare. Kagome ends up confessing her feelings for Inuyasha at the party and almost ends up getting caught confessing when one of the guys came to their hangout. What will happen when the girls and the boys find out about the love that they kept hidden for so long? **_


End file.
